1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the method of applying traction means to the floors of vitreous enamel, fiberglass and synthetic marble tubs and shower stalls already in place, and to the traction means per se.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing prior patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
______________________________________ Gordon U.S. Pat. No. 2292368 Aug. 11, 1942 4-613 Kerr U.S. Pat. No. 2294914 Sept. 8, 1942 4-612 Jackson U.S. Pat. No. 2330365 Sept. 28, 1943 427-203 France et al U.S. Pat. No. 4205109 May 27, 1980 427-204 ______________________________________
Permanent anti-slip or traction means for vitreous enamel bathtubs and shower stalls are disclosed in the patents to Gordon and Kerr. These anti-slip areas, however, are provided at the time of the manufacture of the bathing device. Gordon discloses raised traction spots comprised of silica sand sprayed through a stencil and fired at a temperature different from that used on the remainder of the vitreous enamel base. In the patent to Kerr, for a slip-proof shower floor, it is disclosed that silica sand incorporated in an enamel frit may be sprayed in a design pattern, see page 4 col 2, lines 30-43, through a stencil magnetically held to the floor, before firing.
Those anti-slip devices which are commonly applied to tubs and shower stalls already in place, are either rubber mats or small adhesive-backed rubber or vinyl patches which are applied by hand pressure to the bottom surface of the tub. The rubber mats are cumbersome and subject to mildew. The patches are a temporary solution because they deteriorate rapidly. Their adhesive backing, moreover, attracts and retains dirt.
Anti-slip means comprising silica sand laminated between paint layers have been disclosed in both Jackson and France et al.
It is the application of long lasting, low cost, waterproof anti-slip means to the floor surfaces of tubs and shower stalls already in place that is the subject matter of this application.